Making More Room (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine returns from reserve duty.


_Mari & Ilna-You see, Sarah, Harold, we took a secret vote. We're not leaving. We're never leaving. -Michael_

 _Sandy-It's a cold world out there. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting a little frosty myself. -Meg_

 _REAL Worlders-In a cold world, you need your friends to keep you warm_ _. (Tagline)_

 _Today's ANs brought to you by the greatest movie ever made about a reunion (albeit a maudlin one)_ _The Big Chill_ _._

* * *

 **To all of our readers who are in the path of the hurricane-STAY SAFE!**

* * *

 **Making More Room (1/1)**

"Ok now remember," Jenna said as Esther opened the door and let her and the kids into the beach house, "we're just here to put up the decorations for Aunt Catherine's welcome home and then we're leaving. You guys have done a great job making sure Uncle Steve wasn't lonely for the last two weeks but tonight we need to give him and Aunt Catherine some alone time."

She cast a knowing look at Esther and they both smiled.

"So they can kiss," Dylan sighed disgustedly.

Cody ruffled his little brother's hair and smiled. "I'm sure they have a lot to talk about too."

"I sure have a lot to tell Aunt Catherine when I see her," Jacob said breathlessly as he bounded across the living room. "I want to tell her about the libery, and my sticker, and Uncle Steve reading with me, and I wanna show her the signal flags I've been making so we can send messages and tell her Dylan beat Uncle Steve at Minion Operation."

"There'll be lots of time for that next week," Jenna told him. "Today we're gonna get in and out as fast as we can."

"I think it's exciting," Kaitlyn bubbled. "Where should we hang the banner?"

"Somewhere she'll spot it as soon as she walks in," Casey suggested.

Despite her younger sister's insistence on a liberal application of glitter, which she was still trying to get off her clothes, Casey was very happy with the final results of their banner project and couldn't wait for Catherine to see it.

Cody created the design on the computer and Dr. Davenport was more than happy to let Jenna use the commercial printer at the office to print it out onto banner style paper for easier hanging. Grace had come over to the house the previous night and each of the children added their own bit of personalization to the project.

"Catherine's due home about six, right?" Jenna asked as she glanced at her watch.

"Last I heard," Esther nodded.

"Ok then," Jenna clapped her hands together to get her children's' attention, "we've got forty-five minutes. Let's get to work."

* * *

Danny sat on the couch in Steve's office watching as his best friend tapped his fingers impatiently against his thigh and grew more agitated by the minute.

"What time is Cath due home?" he asked.

"Six," Steve said as he stared at his phone on the desk in front of him.

A suspect in a multiple murder case on the island had narrowly escaped to the mainland the previous day but after a flurry of calls and a few pointed interviews with known associates the team managed to come up with the address of a potential hiding place in San Diego. They were awaiting word on whether the authorities in California were able to apprehend him so they could dispatch a team to start the extradition process.

"You realize staring at it won't make it ring, right?" Danny teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"We could have flown to San Diego ourselves and arrested the guy by now," Steve growled.

"I think you're exaggerating just a bit," Danny smiled but Steve just continued to stare at his phone. "Listen, Grandma Josie took the girls out shopping for supplies they need for an art class project then she's dropping Grace off here afterwards so I have to hang around anyway. If you wanna get home go ahead and go. I'll let you know when Perkins is in custody."

Steve glanced at his watch. "I can wait a few more minutes."

"Ok," Danny replied. "Just … the offer stands. I don't want to get in the way of you and Cath's … reunion."

Steve grinned.

Reunion.

After two long weeks.

"Just do me one favor please." Danny's voice cut through Steve's reverie.

"What's that?"

The blonde detective leaned forward and pinned his partner with a serious look. "You know how I told you the other night I had a feeling after two weeks without your wife your little swimmers were gonna be extra ready for action?"

Steve's eyes narrowed. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about little swimmers … mine or anyone else's … ever again."

"I'm just sayin'," Danny held his hands up in front of him, "if I'm right … I know a lot of people these days … for reasons that completely escape me … are naming their kids after where they were conceived."

Steve glared but Danny was undeterred.

"I'm not saying you and Cath would be that type but … just in case … a little restraint would probably be a good idea. A little romance. Some planning. I don't want a niece or nephew named Oak after the coffee table in your living room."

Steve's glare intensified. "Stop talking now."

"I'm just looking out for you because I think if a kid had to spend their whole lives explaining that name … or Granite for the countertop on the kitchen island … that'd be a tough one for a girl …"

Steve's phone began to buzz and he grabbed it up quickly as much out of a desire to get Danny to stop talking as to find out if the suspect was finally in custody.

* * *

Jenna stood back and looked with satisfaction at the banner stretched across the wall in the living room where Catherine would see it as soon as she walked in.

"That looks perfect," Esther said as Cammie moved around the room, checking out all the new additions.

"She senses something's up," Jenna smiled as Cammie stood several feet away from Kaitlyn, patiently waiting for a pat on the head but not wanting to push the young girl who was finally coming around to feeling comfortable in her presence.

"She definitely does," Esther agreed. "She's very intuitive. All dogs are really but Cammie is one of the most 'in tune' dogs I've ever known."

While Jenna and Cody were hanging the banner the younger kids had been busy placing colorful mylar balloons around the room and decorating the stairway with purple crepe paper.

"I think it looks great," Jenna said proudly.

"Me too," an unexpected voice said from behind.

Jenna wheeled around.

"You're early!"

She looked at her watch frantically.

"We weren't expecting you for another fifteen minutes."

Catherine had no time to reply before Jacob, Kaitlyn and Dylan all but tackled her.

"Welcome home, Aunt Catherine!" they cried excitedly.

"Thanks," she grinned.

After giving the younger kids a few seconds Casey and Cody joined the group hug.

"We missed you _so_ much," Jacob said sincerely.

"I missed you guys too," Catherine smiled. "These decorations are amazing but you didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"We wanted to," Kaitlyn smiled happily, arms still around Catherine's waist. "We all worked on them together."

Cammie, unable to wait any longer, nosed her way through the kids and happily greeted Catherine.

"There's my pretty girl," Catherine said as she knelt and greeted the excited dog. "I missed you so much."

Jacob jumped up and down excitedly. "I have so many things to tell you."

"Me too," Kaitlyn nodded, wrapping her arms around Catherine's waist again the second she stood.

"But we're gonna tell Aunt Catherine those things later," Jenna reminded them, "because right now we need to get out of here before Uncle Steve gets home."

Kaitlyn tightened her grip. "But she just got home."

"Yeah, we haven't hardly even had time to say hello," Jacob said dejectedly.

"I still need to help Kaitlyn find a place for the book she made with pictures of all the things Uncle Steve and her did the last two weeks," Dylan added.

Catherine looked at the youngers kid's faces and saw an equal mixture of hope and disappointment. Seconds later her decision was made.

She smiled at Jenna.

"We have a little time before Steve's due home. It wouldn't hurt for us to catch up a little."

* * *

The phone call, as they hoped, was the SDPD letting them know their suspect was in custody. After making the necessary arrangements to begin the transfer process Steve gathered his things and headed for his truck.

"See you Monday," he said as he exited his office hurriedly. "Don't call me unless there's an emergency. Scratch that … if there's an emergency you handle it."

Danny chuckled but any reply was cut off when Grace entered the bullpen.

"Hi, Monkey, how was shopping?" he asked. "Did you get everything you need?"

She nodded happily in the affirmative.

"I found some awesome new flip flops for Auntie Cath and me to wear after our pedicures on Sunday."

"I'm sure she'll love them, Gracie," Steve said, barely breaking stride.

"I was thinking maybe since the Allens are at your house with Auntie Cath already I could stop by and show her on our way home," Grace suggested hopefully.

Steve stopped three paces from the door and turned around.

"Since the Allens are at our house already?"

"Casey texted me on the way here," Grace nodded. "They went over to hang the welcome home banner we made and put up some decorations and they meant to be gone by the time Auntie Cath got home but they weren't."

Steve sighed.

He loved the Allen kids but he had decidedly adult plans for the evening that he was eager to get started.

He took note of the excited look on Grace's face and his heart melted.

"Sure, why not," he smiled softly. "I'm sure Auntie Cath will be thrilled to see you."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked disbelievingly. He knew Steve had been counting down the weeks then days then hours then minutes to Catherine's return.

"Positive," Steve replied genuinely.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve. You're the best," Grace beamed. "I promise we'll only stay a minute."

* * *

Steve sighed as he pulled his truck into the driveway beside the Allens' van.

This night was not starting off the way he planned.

By the time he got out of the truck Danny had parked behind him, and Grace, barely waiting for the car to come to a stop, jumped out impatiently.

She wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and they made their way into the house, Danny following closely behind.

When they found the living room empty they headed for the deck and there they saw Catherine, Cammie sleeping at her feet, surrounded by the Allen children, all smiling and excitedly filling her in on everything that happened while she was gone.

Jenna and Esther sat off to the side grinning, unable to resist the enthusiasm of the children.

Steve watched for a few seconds, a feeling of quiet contentment washing over him, then slid the door open and stepped onto the deck.

"Steve," Catherine squealed happily. She jumped up and with a few long strides was in his arms.

"Welcome home," he grinned as he kissed her, mindful of all the people present.

"Here goes the kissing," Dylan grumbled as he covered his eyes.

Steve chuckled, not removing his arms from around Catherine. "Can I borrow my wife for a minute?" He indicated the kitchen with his head.

"We were just telling Aunt Catherine about game night," Jacob explained.

"It really doesn't sound like Dylan had any issues with Minion Operation," Catherine teased.

"We didn't mean to be here when you got home," Jenna said apologetically as she stood. "We'll get going."

"No no, you're fine," Steve insisted. "Stay where you are. I'm sure Aunt Catherine wants to hear all the details. I just need a few minutes."

They all nodded and Steve scratched Cammie's head before he took Catherine's hand and lead her into the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of sight he pushed her up against the counter and kissed her deeply.

Her response was immediate and just as passionate.

"I missed you," she said when they came up for air.

"Same here," he said then dipped his head in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry about all this. The Allens were here when I came home and the kids were so eager to tell me their stories and I looked at their faces and couldn't say no …"

Steve cut her off. "I understand. How do you think Gracie got here?"

Catherine chuckled. "We're a pair, aren't we? We text about dog food sales and Minion Operation, now we both end up inviting kids to our welcome home celebration."

Steve ran his hands down her arms, linked their fingers and squeezed. "I wouldn't have believed it a few years ago but now I think … I don't know … it's kind of cool. It's not just us we have to think about anymore. We have a family. Who all missed you and want to see you. So we have to include them too. I guess you could say we need to make more room."

Catherine's eyes were instantly teary.

"I think it's kinda great too." She kissed him softly. "We waited two weeks, I guess we can wait a few more hours."

"I think we can manage," he grinned with that lopsided grin she loved so much. "But I may need a few more kisses to hold me over."

"Gladly, Commander," she said in her most sultry tone.

They kissed passionately for several minutes before Steve pulled back. "Ok … we better stop right here or I may not be able to."

"Roger that," Cath said as she stepped back and straightened her clothes. "Should we get back out there?"

"Let's do it."

They made their way out to the deck and the minute Steve looked at the kids' excited faces he knew they'd made the right decision.

"Ok," he asked, "who wants pizza?"

* * *

As Steve ducked back into the kitchen to call for pizza both Danny and Jenna shot Catherine enquiring looks. With a smile and a nod she conveyed to both of them, without question, that it was fine.

She hugged Grace on her way back to her seat, having failed to greet her niece earlier in her excitement to see Steve, and the second she sat back down Jacob picked up the story exactly where he'd left off.

Within minutes everyone was laughing out loud at Jacob's imitation of each of his siblings' reactions when they made the buzzer go off while playing Minion Operation.

"They're really busy tonight and they're short two drivers," Steve said as he leaned out the door, "I'm gonna go pick up the pizza."

"Are you sure? I can go," Danny offered.

"Sit." Steve waved him off. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be careful," Catherine told him.

"Always," he grinned. "Danny, toss me your keys. You're parked behind me so I'll just take your car."

"Of course you will," Danny grumbled good-naturedly.

By the time Steve returned with the pizza forty minutes later Danny and Cody had retrieved sodas and ice from the garage and Jenna had grabbed some paper plates and napkins from the cupboards in the outdoor kitchen.

"They must have been busy," Catherine said as Steve placed the boxes on the counter then crossed the deck and kissed her softly on the lips.

"They were," he said. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm hungry. Let's dig in."

An hour later the kids had finished filling Catherine in on the major goings on while she was gone, though Steve was sure they'd be remembering details they needed to tell her for weeks to come.

As Grace pulled her post-pedicure shoes purchase from the bag Steve pulled his phone from his pocket. "Sorry, I have to take this. It's Duke," he said as he excused himself and stepped into the house.

Ten minutes later he emerged to see Catherine looking concerned.

"Do we have to go in? " she asked.

"No." He shook his head. "He just had a few questions about the Perkins transfer."

"Good," Catherine smiled with relief.

"Ok kids, you've all had a chance to see Aunt Catherine and talk to her now we really do need to get going," Jenna said firmly.

"Absolutely," Danny agreed. "How about if we leave Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath to their reunion and we head out and get some shave ice?"

"Yeah!" the kids all cheered in unison.

"Excellent idea," Esther grinned. "I know just the place."

* * *

After everyone said their goodbyes Steve pulled Catherine in for a searing kiss.

"I've been waiting two weeks and two hours for this," he grinned as he peppered kisses along her jawline.

"Let me take Cammie out for one last potty run and we can have the rest of the night together … uninterrupted," she said then moaned softly as Steve hit a particularly sensitive spot.

He waggled his eyebrows. "I'll meet you upstairs."

Five minutes later Catherine appeared in the doorway of the bedroom and her eyes filled with tears.

She took in the ice bucket and the chilling bottle of champagne on the nightstand, the rose petals covering the bed and the dimmed lights.

"This room didn't look like this when I came up her earlier to drop off my bag," she said around the lump in her throat.

Steve took several steps towards her. "I made a few alterations."

"There was no call from Duke, was there? And the pizza place wasn't really that busy."

As he reached her his hands slid under her shirt. "Like I always say … beautiful and smart."

"I think that's my line," she smiled.

"I borrowed it," he said as he spun them around and began backing her towards the bed.

"What's mine is yours," she whispered.

Steve lowered her slowly to the mattress and instead of the frenzied lovemaking they'd both anticipated they found themselves slowly, deliberately, reacquainting themselves with each other's body.

"It's been two weeks," Steve explained as he kissed her shoulder repeatedly. "You may have a new freckle I need to discover."

"And knowing you like I do," Catherine said as she rolled them over and dipped her head to his stomach, "you probably have a new bruise or two I need to kiss and make better."

"It's good to have you home," he sighed as she kissed her way across his rib cage.

She raised her head and looked him in the eye with a look of pure bliss. "It's good to be home."

He pulled her down for a kiss and in that instant the reality of how dramatically their lives had shifted over the last few years settled into his heart. But he realized with absolute clarity it didn't bring accompanying feelings of fear or unease. Just the opposite. It brought with it a warmth and a contentment he could only express through his touch knowing no words could come close to describing how he felt.

Catherine ran her hands across his body and moved against him in a way that let him knew she understood and felt exactly the same way.

As their bodies joined in the most intimate way possible their souls did the same, unfettered by doubt or fear.

The path they'd chosen was the right one for them and they couldn't wait to see what awaited them in the days and years ahead.

As they lay entwined afterwards, touching from head to toe, neither wanting to allow even an inch of distance between them, they whispered to each other about dreams for the future.

About days in the park and the sound of babies giggling. Eating ice cream and playing with Cammie.

About family legacies and making sure their child, or children, knew that both good history and bad is part of making someone who they are. That they would never be expected to be perfect but would always be expected to try their best. And to get up again after getting knocked down.

They talked of how proud they'd be to see a child of theirs get commissioned out of the Academy but how determined they were to never apply pressure and to let their offspring find his or her own path.

They smiled as they pictured Nonna and Grandma Ang spoiling their babies. Babies who would no doubt know how to cook and root for the Cubs.

They were both absolutely positive Elizabeth and Joseph would take to the roles of grandparents naturally and would be the kind of loving confidantes and amazing role models every child needs.

They took a minute, but just a minute, to express sorrow that Doris would never know that same feeling.

They pictured Joanie as their child's lifelong playmate and friend, the Allen children as a loving extended family and Grace as the revered older cousin and protector.

They wondered aloud if Mary and Aaron would someday expand their family and confessed while they knew it wasn't up to them they both hoped so.

They knew beyond a doubt that however many children they might have, and whatever path those children might take to their family, they would be loved.

Deeply and unconditionally.

By many people.

And they would know it.

Steve talked of his complicated emotions about childbirth. How he knew he would hate to see Catherine in pain but at the same time how a chance to witness the miracle of a new life coming into the world was an awe-inspiring thought.

How he'd seen a woman breastfeeding in the lobby of the palace a few days before and it got him thinking about Catherine nourishing their child.

How he knew he'd have to fight his tendency to give in to a set of pleading toddler eyes and a pouty lip once he was a father.

Catherine assured him she had no doubts at all he'd be an amazing father. How when it was their own child she knew he'd find the balance between spoiling and making the decisions that were in the child's best interest, even if they were unpopular in the short run.

She told him how lucky their child would be to have such an amazing role model. And how she looked forward to seeing him teach their child, boy or girl, to surf and throw a football.

How they'd get each other through the initial stages of learning to be a parent, the sleepless nights and the self-doubt, then on to the skinned knees, the missed curfews, the broken hearts, the high school dances and beyond.

"How can you be so confident?" he whispered when she finished speaking.

"It's easy," she smiled softly. "You'll be right beside me."

"Always," he said as he rolled her onto her back and within seconds their bodies joined again.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
